


Never Die

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all of original characters are mine. is prohibited to use them for any commercial purposes.</p></blockquote>





	1. Owari to Hajimari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of original characters are mine. is prohibited to use them for any commercial purposes.

Megumare Hikaru, nama gadis dengan rambut sewarna kulit kacang itu. Walaupun teman-teman lain memanggilnya macam-macam dari Megu, Megumare, Hika, Hikaru, dilengkapi segala embel-embel — _chan_ atau — _san,_ aku lebih senang memanggilnya Hikacchi. Praktis dan mudah diingat. Terdengar lucu pula, sama seperti orangnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka dia—oke, _mungkin_ aku suka padanya, _mungkin_ juga tidak—aku hanya senang berada di dekatnya.

Hikaru bukan seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun biasa. Dia punya semacam kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk _surreal_ dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Keren habis … menurutku, tapi dia sendiri tampak tidak menyukai kelebihannya itu. Kawan sekelas kami pun menjauhi dia karena takut padanya. Padahal setahuku Hikaru tidak makan orang, kenapa mereka harus takut segala? Pertanyaan itu masih jadi misteri.

Di kelas ini—bisa jadi juga, di sekolah ini—Hikaru hanya dekat denganku. Itu pun kalau dia betah berlama-lama duduk mendengar ocehan dan pertanyaanku tentang hantu atau makhluk lain yang dia lihat.

Sebenarnya kekuatan gadis itu luar biasa. Jujur, aku iri padanya. Aku juga ingin bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakekku yang telah tiada—beliau sangat baik dan aku sangat menyayanginya—atau berteman dengan arwah Albert Einstein, mungkin? Tapi, yah … aku bersyukur saja dengan keadaanku sekarang. Toh, Hikaru juga tidak menolak kalau aku minta dia untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah keluargaku, walaupun aku harus menyogoknya dengan roti isi selai kacang terlebih dahulu, sih.

Seperti siang ini, aku mendatangi meja gadis itu dengan semangat menggebu, menghempaskan tiga bungkus roti favoritnya ke hadapan dia sembari mencondongkan wajahku yang berseri-seri.

“Hikacchi! Tolong tanyakan pada Kakekku, apa yang terjadi dengan mobil yang telah dimodifnya? Apa mobilnya menjadi juara? Kalau iya, pialanya ada di mana sekarang? Apa Nenekku tahu—“

“— _Moh_ _urusai_!” seperti biasa, Hikaru menyela bombardir pertanyaanku. Tangannya meraih sebungkus roti kemudian melahap isinya. Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekatnya, menunggu jawaban.

Iris sewarna jahe milik gadis itu menilik padaku ketika ia sibuk mengunyah. Bisa jadi ia berharap aku angkat kaki dari hadapannya, namun … tidak secepat itu, Hikaru. Aku masih penasaran dengan perjalanan hidup Kakekku yang ternyata adalah seorang pemodifikasi mobil.

Hikaru menghela napas. Aku nyengir padanya. Akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

“Iya, mobil terakhirnya mendapat juara pertama. Kakekmu mendapat penghargaan sebagai pemodifikasi paling berdedikasi saat itu. Pialanya disimpan di dalam kotak kaca di gudang bawah tanah di rumah tempat Nenekmu tinggal sekarang,” ia menjawab semua pertanyaanku, bahkan yang belum sempat kutanyakan.

“Hee ….” tanpa sadar mataku berbinar. “ _Yappari,_ Kakek memang orang hebat!” seruku girang.

Hikaru melahap lagi rotinya, tak berusaha menghiraukanku.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jemariku ke atas mejanya sembari memikirkan topik lain yang bagus. “ _Ne_ , apa kamu pernah berbicara dengan arwah keluargamu sendiri?” tanyaku setelah mendapatkan topiknya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. “Untuk apa?” katanya datar.

Setengah tak percaya aku menatapnya. “Ibumu, ‘kan, sudah tiada … memang kamu tidak rindu padanya?” tanyaku lagi.

Dia tampak menelan roti yang dikunyahnya lambat-lambat, lalu dia terdiam cukup lama hingga membuatku merasa bersalah. “O-Oke, maaf. Aku bertanya terlalu jauh.”

Dia mengangguk sekilas. Tangannya meraih bungkus roti terakhir. “Tidak apa,” sahutnya sebelum kembali melahap gumpalan tepung itu.

Aku tersenyum lega. Bisa gawat, ‘kan, kalau dia marah padaku—tunggu, kurasa dia _memang_ sering marah padaku, tapi dia selalu memaafkanku semenit setelahnya dan kembali bersikap biasa. Kautahu, kadang aku merasa bersalah karena hal seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang bisa kulakukan untuknya hanya membelikan dia roti selai kacang—bahkan aku lupa membelikannya minum. Oh, ya ampun ….

“Hikacchi, pulang sekolah nanti ikutlah denganku, aku belikan jus apel!”

“Eh?” sejurus gadis itu menoleh mendengarku menyebut minuman favoritnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan alis. “Hmm … bukankah klub sepak bola ada latihan tanding siang ini?”

Mataku mengerjap. Tiba-tiba saja bayang-bayang Ryuu-kantoku beberapa hari lalu mampir dalam benakku.

 

_“Rabu lusa kita adakan latihan tanding dengan Tim B. Kalian wajib datang!”_

“Ah … benar juga ….” kepalaku langsung bersentuhan dengan meja, semangatku serasa turun seketika.

“Tapi, Hikacchi ….” aku merasa sesuatu mengganjal di pikiranku. “Dari mana kamu tahu hari ini aku latihan tanding? Kok kamu yang lebih hafal jadwalku?”

“I-Itu ….” wajah Hikaru sedikit memerah. “Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu? Pengumumannya, ‘kan, ada di mading sekolah!” tukasnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Aku tertegun melihatnya kemudian terkekeh pelan. “Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Kalau begitu, nanti jus apelnya kuantar ke rumahmu saja ya? Hehe ….”

Hikaru kembali menoleh padaku. Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. “B-Bawa … besok pagi saja ….” katanya lambat-lambat.

“ _Osu_!” sahutku riang.

 

* * *

 

Latihan tanding berlangsung hingga pukul lima sore. Sebenarnya tidak selama itu, tapi karena Tim B melakukan terlalu banyak kesalahan ketika bermain, aku dan kawan-kawanku di Tim A diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengajari mereka … sampai bisa.

Dan yang namanya mengajari-sampai-bisa tentu saja tidak secepat telur mentah yang matang di wajan panas.

Aku dan Takumi, si gelandang jenius dari kelas 2—2, kebagian mengasuh anggota paling banyak. Entahlah, mungkin mereka menggemari kami berdua, atau terlalu takut dengan anggota tim A lain yang kebanyakan adalah anak kelas 3 berwajah sangar. Sejujurnya ini melelahkan, namun apa lagi coba yang lebih menyenangkan dari menyaksikan wajah-wajah polos adik kelasmu yang terpukau akan kehebatan dirimu?

Aku menyukai sensasinya saat mereka memanggil-manggil “Stark-senpai!” sembari memohon agar aku mengajari mereka _dribbling_. Rasanya angin sepoi-sepoi pun kalah sejuk dibandingkan itu.

Setelah mengganti _jersey_ dengan seragam sekolah, aku bergegas keluar ruang klub, kemudian berpamitan pada Ryuu-kantoku sebelum aku melesat keluar gerbang sekolah.

Dasi bermotif garis-garis putih dan biru yang kukenakan berkibar-kibar seperti bendera saat aku berlari. Angin yang sama juga menerpa setiap helaian pirang di kepalaku. Walau keringat bercucuran dan napas terengah-engah, aku berusaha tidak berhenti. Kios yang menjual jus akan tutup lima menit lagi dan baru akan buka pukul sembilan esok hari. Sekolah masuk pukul delapan. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa memberikan jusnya pada Hikaru jika sekarang aku terlambat.

Dari jarak seratus meter ini aku melihat Neechan penjaga kios sedang membereskan atribut kiosnya, dan tentu saja aku panik! Aku berusaha menambah kecepatanku.

“Tunggu! Neechan! Jangan tutup sebelum kaubuatkan aku satu jus apel, _onegai_ …!” aku berteriak dari seberang jalan. Tampaknya Neechan itu mendengarku, karena ia memasang wajah terkejut ….

“Awas, Dik! Jangan kemari …!”

… Namun bukan karena dia melihatku, melainkan karena dia melihat benda yang mengeluarkan suara berdecit yang memekakkan telinga ini datang menghampiriku.

Yang kulihat hanya cahaya benderang dan barisan angka di atas plat, lalu semuanya gelap.

 

Aku bahkan belum membayar pesanan jusnya.

 

_—To Be Continued—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, readers-sama~! welcome to my very first multichapter fic on AO3 ^^)//
> 
> udah lama rasanya gak bikin fic panjang-panjang hahaha, ini juga hitung-hitung latihan nulis novel *eaak* semoga saya bisa update teratur ya (walau gak yakin juga ada yang mau baca *heh*)
> 
> sekian cuap-cuapnya. yang bersedia meninggalkan feedback, kritik, serta saran kolom komentar (dan tombol kudos-- *hoi*) terbuka bagi Anda~ ^^
> 
>  
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


	2. Yang Tidak Melupakan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of original characters are mine. is prohibited to use them for any commercial purposes.

Saat aku membuka mata, tampak bintang-bintang bertaburan memenuhi pandangan. Aku mengerjap sekali dan bintang itu menghilang, berganti menjadi langit-langit kamarku.

Sehela napas terhembus. Aku pun bangun, menggaruk kepalaku sebentar sembari menoleh ke sekitar.

 

Jadi ... tragedi jus apel itu hanya mimpi?

 

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa geli. Sepertinya nasihat Ibuku yang menyarankan agar aku selalu berdoa sebelum tidur itu patut dicoba. Mimpiku semalam buruk sekali!

Aku melangkah keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga pelan-pelan—padahal biasanya aku berlari. Tiba-tiba Tante Ann, adik Ayahku yang seharusnya ada di Frankfurt, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke dapur.

Sebuah "Hah?" lolos dari bibirku, dan saat itu juga aku baru menyadari kalau keadaan rumahku sedang ramai.

Ada apa ini? Apa keluarga Tante Ann sedang berkunjung?

Lambat-lambat aku berjalan menuju sumber kegaduhan kecil pagi itu hanya untuk menemukan sebuah peti berukuran lumayan besar di tengah ruangan yang dikelilingi orang-orang berbaju hitam. Aku mengenal mereka! Teman-teman sekelas dan beberapa orang dari klub sepak bola, beberapa guru di sekolah, Ryuu-kantoku, teman kantor Ibuku dan rekan-rekan bisnis Ayah.

Aku melihat Ibuku yang terisak-isak di sisi peti dan Ayahku yang memeluknya sambil terus-terusan berbisik lirih, "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Dia sudah tenang di sana."

Dia? Sudah tenang? Siapa yang sudah tenang? Kenapa harus tenang? Dan kenapa kalian semua menangis?

Aku mendekat ke sisi lain peti, menyondongkan tubuhku untuk melihat isinya ... Dan aku terkejut.

 

Orang tampan berambut pirang dalam balutan _tuxedo_ yang berbaring di dalam peti itu ... Aku?!

 

Safirku menilik lekat-lekat sosok tersebut. Yang benar saja? Jadi mimpi burukku di mana aku tertabrak oleh sebuah truk saat hendak membeli jus apel itu bukan mimpi, melainkan realita, dan kini aku sudah mati?

Aku ... Sudah mati ....

"Stark Kruger sudah mati."

Rasanya aneh mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mulutku sendiri.

Aku terdiam, sedikit terguncang dengan fakta. Tanpa sadar, seperti di film-film _horror supernatural_ yang tokoh utamanya tersedot masuk ke dunia lain, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Untungnya aku tidak histeris saat mengetahui wujudku yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah ini ternyata transparan, apalagi sampai berlari kalang kabut dengan napas terengah-engah.

Dan aku juga tidak berusaha memikirkan cara tertentu agar aku bisa kembali hidup atau balas dendam pada sopir truk yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Serius, bahkan aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melambaikan tangan di depan teman-temanku sembari berkata, "Hai, kawan! Aku di sini! Kenapa kalian tidak melihatku? Halo? Hei, berhentilah menangis!"

Beberapa pria bertubuh tegap masuk ke ruangan, mereka tampak berbicara dengan Ayahku. Kemudian satu per satu teman-temanku keluar menuju teras, dan Ayahku bersama pria-pria itu menutup peti tempat tubuhku berbaring.

Aku mendengar di luar sana sirine ambulans yang baru saja dimatikan. Kalau tebakanku benar, setelah ini mereka akan mengadakan upacara pemakaman.

Peti itu dibawa menuju ambulans. Aku lihat Ibuku ingin ikut mendampingi tubuhku yang ada di peti, namun Ayahku mencegahnya. Ya, Ibuku itu lumayan sensitif, kalau kamu mau tahu. Bukan ide bagus untuk membiarkannya berada di sisiku sambil terus-terusan menangis.

Ayah menyuruh Ibu bergabung bersama Tante Ann serta Bibiku yang lain, lalu beliau masuk ke dalam ambulans. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pintu ambulans ditutup, mobil ini bergerak maju.

Aku menatap wajah Ayahku yang 90% mirip denganku. Beliau tampak tegar. Pemandangan serupa aku dapatkan tiga tahun lalu, saat Kakekku yang pemodifikasi mobil itu wafat.

Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya, pada Ibuku juga. Aku pernah berbohong sekali dua kali pada mereka soal nilai ulangan sastra Jepangku yang sering di bawah rata-rata, atau soal uang kembalian. Aku pernah tak sengaja berteriak pada Ayahku saat beliau menyenggol pajangan mecha favoritku, dan pada Ibuku ketika beliau menyuruhku tidur lebih awal saat laga tim kebanggaanku tayang di televisi.

Aslinya, sih, kesalahanku pada mereka masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang paling membuatku menyesal adalah yang kusebutkan tadi.

"Aku tahu kau terguncang, Kruger. Jangan menahan diri seperti itu," terdengar suara salah seorang teman Ayahku.

Mengikuti Ayah, aku menoleh pada mereka. "Aku tidak menahan diri, tapi memang beginilah seharusnya aku bersikap," Ayahku berujar sembari terkekeh pelan.

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Kadang aku berpikir kalau Ayah adalah perwujudanku di masa depan nanti.

"Kau ini ... Bagaimana jika anakmu mengetahui Ayahnya melupakan ia terlalu cepat?"

Ayah hanya tertawa. "Aku yakin Stark akan berkata hal serupa jika aku ada di posisinya!"

Teman-teman Ayah hanya menggeleng saja, tapi aku yakin sebenarnya mereka salut akan ketabahan Ayahku ini.

 

* * *

 

Kami tiba di kompleks permakaman limabelas menit kemudian. Upacara berlangsung khidmat walau diiringi isak tangis para pelayat. Aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Rasanya aneh saat aku menghadiri upacara pemakamanku sendiri.

Aku memperhatikan teman-temanku yang tertunduk lesu. Aku ada di dekat mereka namun sesungguhnya kami berjauhan. Tentu saja, mereka 'kan tidak bisa melihatku ....

... Tidak, kecuali satu orang itu.

Aku nyengir—atau meringis lebih tepatnya—pada gadis berambut sewarna kulit kacang yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan datar.

Di upacara ini Hikaru mengenakan pita berwarna hitam—warna yang jelas-jelas termasuk dalam daftar kebenciannya—dia tampak lebih _gloomy_ dari biasanya.

Saat peti akan diturunkan ke dalam tanah, Hikaru tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan pergi. Aku mengerjap, kebingungan. Kupikir aku harus menyusulnya.

Aku membuntutinya. Tentu saja gadis itu cepat sadar akan kehadiranku yang berada dua meter di belakangnya, ia pun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?"

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa tidak mengikuti upacara pemakamanku?"

"Karena tidak seru?" Hikaru mengangkat alisnya. Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung mendengar pernyataannya yang diucapkan dengan nada bertanya.

"Bercanda ...." ujarnya kemudian. Aku semakin gondok karena wajah datarnya itu.

Tapi aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih mau datang. Euh ... Maaf, aku mati," kataku sambil menggaruk kepala.

Hikaru tampak menahan tawa. "Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Yah ... Aku 'kan sudah tiada. Kamu akan kesepian."

"Aku tidak kesepian. Dan kamu bahkan masih ada di hadapanku. Siapa yang sudah tiada?"

Aku terhenyak. "J-Jadi aku belum mati?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu. “Ikut aku.”

 

* * *

 

Hikaru membawaku ke kamar  _flat_ tempat dia dan Ayahnya tinggal. Aku pernah kemari, tapi hanya untuk mengantar surat dari sekolah untuk Hikaru. Aku menatap sekeliling dengan penasaran, baru tahu kalau ternyata bagian dalamnya seperti ini. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya, namun berkat penataan yang baik, tempat itu terasa lebih luas dari seharusnya.

“Keren ….” tanpa sadar aku bergumam.

“Biasa saja,” gadis itu menyahut kalem. “Sini, ke atas,” ujarnya.

Aku menoleh kemudian mengikutinya yang mulai menapaki anak tangga ke lantai dua. “Apa yang akan kita lakukan, sih? Lalu bagaimana dengan upacara pemakamanku? Kamu benar-benar tidak mau menghadirinya sampai selesai?” lisanku kembali mengoceh.

Gadis itu menjejakkan kaki di lantai dua yang ternyata sebuah gudang dan membuang napasnya. “Menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi … dan, siapa peduli dengan upacara itu?”

Bibirku terkatup. Mataku mengikuti pergerakannya yang kini berjalan ke sudut gudang. “Kamu sepertinya tidak pernah peduli pada apa pun, ya …?”

Hikaru menyentuh sebuah kain putih kumal yang menutupi suatu benda. “Tidak juga ….” gumamnya, sebelum menyibak kain tersebut hingga aku dan dia dapat melihat benda yang ada di baliknya.

“Cermin?” aku memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

Ia menoleh padaku. “Bukan sekadar cermin untuk berhias,” katanya. “Lihat saja sendiri.”

Aku berjalan mendekat. Hikaru menyingkir ke sisi. Kini di cermin yang besar dan tingginya melampaui tubuhku itu terpantul refleksi seorang remaja lelaki dengan perban mengitari kepala dan mata kiri yang ditutupi kain kassa berdarah. Aku otomatis menyentuh wajahku sendiri dengan tangan kananku yang juga dililit perban sembari menatap ngeri. Apa maksudnya ini?

“Saat kecelakaan itu,” Hikaru berdiri di sampingku. “Kamu tertabrak truk yang datang dari sisi kirimu. Karena itulah, matamu yang sebelah situ hancur setelah berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kamu tahu sendiri, ‘kan, kerasnya bagian depan truk seperti apa?”

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk mengangguk atau memberi respon selain, “H-Hah ….”

Lalu Hikaru menunjuk kepalaku yang terpaut tujuh senti darinya. “Setelah itu, kamu terpental cukup jauh dan terbanting-banting di aspal. Tengkorakmu retak. Tangan kananmu juga patah. Kamu mati setelah kehabisan darah.”

Aku menatap gadis yang menghancurkan ekspektasiku itu. “Jadi intinya … aku _memang_ sudah mati?”

" _Badanmu_ yang sudah mati, Stark. Jiwamu masih hidup," Hikaru berkata sembari berbalik badan.

Alisku bertautan. Berharap penjelasan lebih dari gadis yang kini menyalakan lampu gudang.

“Asal kamu tahu saja, orang-orang sepertimu, yang kamu pikir telah binasa dari dunia ini sesaat setelah mengembuskan napas terakhir itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mati,” gadis itu menoleh padaku. "Manusia hanya akan benar-benar mati saat semua orang telah melupakannya. Karena ketika itu, jiwa mereka yang menyimpan kenangan semasa hidup telah terbang ke sisi Tuhan," lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku terdiam, mencerna setiap kata-katanya dengan seksama. "Jadi ... Alasanku masih ada di sini ...."

"Ada yang belum melupakanmu. Ada yang tidak ingin kamu pergi," gadis itu melengkapi kepingan pemikiranku.

Safirku menatap gadis yang lebih pendek dariku itu. "Tapi ... Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Entah," ia melirikku. "Mungkin _fans_ mu."

Aku mendengus geli. " _Fans_ apaan? Memangnya aku artis."

"Ya. Kamu 'kan populer," sahut gadis itu.

“Ya, ya, terserah ...." aku mengibaskan lengan dan berjalan mendekati Hikaru. Lenganku hendak pura-pura merangkulnya namun ternyata aku bisa menyentuhnya.

“Hei, aku bisa menyentuhmu!” seruku.

“ _Aku_ memang bisa menyentuhmu,” balas Hikaru sambil tersenyum jumawa.

Aku mendengus geli. “Seberapa hebat, sih, kemampuanmu itu?”

“Cukup hebat untuk membuatmu terpental, kurasa,” jawab gadis itu sembari mengibaskan rambut sebahunya.

Tawaku berderai. “Kalau begitu, buktikan saat kamu membantuku mencari orang yang belum bisa melupakanku itu!” lalu aku menyeringai.

“Kenapa harus?” Hikaru menatapku. Kedua lengannya bersilangan di depan dada, pertanda ia akan menolak gagasanku barusan.

“Karena aku ingin segera bertemu Tuhan?”

“Alasanmu terlalu bagus,” gadis itu mendengus.

“Hmm kalau begitu ….” aku memasang pose berpikir. “Sebut saja aku penasaran, dan aku akan menghantuimu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh, lalu kamu akan menjawab semuanya sambil makan roti isi selai kacang.”

Hikaru tertawa—untuk pertama kalinya aku lihat dia tertawa. “Kamu tidak bisa membeli roti lagi, Stark!”

Aku mengusap dagu sambil tersenyum kalem. “Kamu tahu? Sebenarnya aku meninggalkan dompetku di loker kelas … dan itu masih ada uangnya.”

“… Kapan kamu ingin memulai pencarian ini?”

Aku menoleh, menatap sepasang iris jahe yang kini berbinar-binar. “Kapan pun kamu siap.”

 

_—To Be Continued—_


End file.
